Secerts of the ring
by Inurayhannah
Summary: A/U: Bella and Edwrad are twins humans 13 years old who are helping Perenelle and Nicholas ath the coffee shop and the boostore, while staying the summe with their father. What they didnt bagain for is to get in the middle of a manhunt for a ring.


A/N: I do not own any characters in this story. I got this idea from the Michael Scott series the secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel and the ring came from Lord of the rings but this story is set in Modern day and that Nicholas, Scathach, Perenelle, Dee are vampires. I do own Ashley

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

"Who would wear long clothes in the summer?" Bella asked into the cell phone. Bella was talking to her best friend Ashley while watching two guys go into Nichols bookstore from the coffee shop where she was helping Perenelle (who had stepped out for a moment) and Justine (whose sick) while staying the summer at her fathers house. After a couple of seconds Ashley answers "Maybe they have some kind of deficiency or disease." Bella then says "Yeah maybe your right, I was just worried because that's where my brother helps out with Nicholas." Ashley then says "Yeah I understand that." Bell then tells Ashley that shell talk to her on AIM tonight, because a customer just walked in and as soon as Bella hangs up the customer is at the counter. Bella asks him what he would like and he answers a crème cheese Danish and sprite. After Bella rings him up and he pays she gives him his order and that's when Perenelle comes back. Once she's behind the counter she tells Bella she could do whatever she wants till closing time. Bella says "okay" then pulls out her backpack and goes and sits on the window seat. Once she has her laptop out and running she gets on the internet and begins looking up a book she heard mentioned on a TV show. Once she finds it a couple seconds later she turns the laptop off , puts it away and tells Perenelle she going over to the bookstore. After Perenelle says okay Bella gets up and leaves.

Once in the bookstore Bella finds Edward in the back of the store reading The Hobbit. Once he hears Bella sit down he asks if she found the book she was looking for. Bella answers "Yeah but I'm not sure where I will find it since its and older book" Edward then says " Flamel Might have it here in the bookstore." Bella then says "Maybe your right, ill ask after he closes up shop." As soon as Bell says that the two guys she saw earlier walk up to the counter, where Flamel is, and ask him a question, Once Flamel answers no and they try to grab but he was to quick and motioned for Bella and Edward to follow him into the basement. Once Bella and Edward are on the steps leading into the basement Flamel shuts the door and tells them to stay where they are. Bella and Edward protest and after a couple seconds hear loud bangs and they couldn't help themselves to Flamel fighting with the two men and some of the bookcases were on the floor. As soon as Bella sees one of them try and grab something on Flamel's neck, but with a quick reaction she got it before he could and as soon as that's over Flamel grabs Bella off the floor and they all make a quick exit into the basement where Flamel puts a broom on the door to keep them occupied for awhile. Once at the bottom step Flamel takes them out the back exit As soon as they are halfway down the back alley Flamel calls Perenelle and tells her what happened. Perenelle tells Flamel to take Bella and Edward to Scathatch for a while and shell call Charlie and tell him that Bella and Edward were spending some time with them. Flamel says okay and takes the kids to a hidden garage in another alleyway a couple blocks down and get in an SUV. As soon as they are on the main street Bella and Edward ask Flamel what that was about. Flamel answers "Well it's a long story." Bella says "okay." Flamel chimes back in with "Okay , the ring was mad long ago by Sauron to rule, over the other rings of power, which are still out there today, this ring that you have has been passed down, stolen, passed and given to numerous people till I found in a pile of rubble almost two hundred years ago. Well ever since then, Dee and his counterparts have been after me for the ring so they can give it to its rightful owner." Edward then chimes in and asks where it was forged. Flamel answers "Mordor now changed to MT Fuji." Edward then says "oh., So all we have to do is go send it down mt Fuji." Flamel then says "not that easy, Dee would figure it out pretty quickly and hell tell Sauron who would have an army waiting just for us, specially me." Edward then says "oh, then how?" Flamel answers "I don't know." Edward then says "okay" then whispers something in Bella's ear. Once they get to Scathach's house Flamel tells Edward and Bella to wait in the car while he talks to Scathach. Bella and Edward say ok and Flamel gets out of the car and knocks on the door. It only takes Flamel a couple of seconds to tell Scathach everything and he motions for Bella and Edward to come in. Once at the door Scathach introduces herself.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how good this is so Don't forget to R & R


End file.
